1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for vehicles. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a footrest for attachment to a side portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Off-road vehicles are quite popular. These vehicles enable a driver to experience driving in its most basic and rustic form where paved roads are not always utilized. Furthermore, these vehicles oftentimes include detachable doors and roofs to enable the driver and any passengers to enjoy the outside environment. The driver is able to enjoy the open air while traveling, whether off-road or on the road. However, there are some disadvantages to removing the door. First, a side mirror is typically attached to the door, so when the door is removed, the mirror is also removed. Second, drivers and passengers, with doors removed, often have an urge to have their limbs outside of the vehicle cab. For example, the driver may wish to stretch his left leg out upon the side of the vehicle. However, there typically is no safe place to position the driver's or passenger's leg outside the vehicle cab.
There are various foot pegs which are affixed to vehicles. However, these existing foot pegs fail to provide a sufficient planar surface area to allow a stable resting platform for the user's foot. Furthermore, none of the existing pegs are attached to the vehicle at more than one point. Thus, the existing pegs are subject to structural failure because of a lack of redundant attachment points. Furthermore, none of the existing foot pegs provide a stabilizer for stabilizing the foot peg against the vehicle and prevent undesirable movement of the foot peg. In addition, these existing pegs require tedious attachment means, such as nuts and bolts, and are not easily removed or attached to the vehicle.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a footrest which is easily attached and removed from a side portion of a vehicle where a removed door previously occupied. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.